k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenkei Iwafune
is the Sixth and Gray King, and works alongside Nagare Hisui , the Fifth and Green King.K-Project Official Come Back Website He was previously known as Seigo Ōtori (鳳聖悟, Ōtori Seigo), the Sixth and Gray King of the former Clan CATHEDRAL.K Return of Kings: Episode 8 Appearance Tenkei is a tall, lightly tanned man with chin-length, wavy, dark brown hair and has most of it brushed to the right side of his face aside from a strand that is only somewhat connected. He wears priest-like attire that includes a long, black coat with grey trimming at the end of the sleeves that goes down to his feet and is kept closed with not only several buttons, but a tie with a silver chain attached to it as well. He wears black shoes and a black shawl with identical grey trimming and two clasps. Personality Iwafune is like the father of , but drinks frequently.K-Project Official Come Back Website Despite his age, Tenkei gives off the impression of being a somewhat improper, shrewd man, the type who laughs off being treated so informally by a younger Clansman of equal ranking. while he doesn't show any qualities of being particularly extraordinary, his high rank proves he's not incompetent, but doesn't act skillful in anything specific either, nor did he have any intention of taking things seriously.GoRA Official Twitter Despite his personality, the Kagutsu Crater affected him deeply, and thus he discarded his identity and role as a King. After losing CATHEDRAL to the Kagutsu Crater, Tenkei went into hiding and changed his name. He often refers to himself as a coward, and claims to not be bothered by any insults made toward regarding his decisions. Tenkei strongly separates himself from his past as Seigo Otori, and even refers to the latter as a separate, dead man. Tenkei greatly detests the Dresden Slate's existence, and feels Kings are just 'playthings' to it, and is highly cynical of any influence a King hopes to achieve. To him, having high expectations only leads to disappointment, so moderation is key to enjoying and living life. Formerly a pacifist, he now sees no issue engaging in combat; Tenkei also has no qualms in eliminating anyone that he sees as an obstacle, which includes children, as seen when he fires his gun at Anna Kushina.K Return of Kings: Episode 8 He often teases Sukuna Gojo for his young age and has even set a rule that Sukuna only has an hour of gameplay in the base each day. Although the full details are unclear, he considers himself "like a father" to Nagare. Surprisingly, he's fairly good with domestic tasks, and takes care of many domestic chores around the 'base'.GoRA Official Twitter History At some point, in the past, the young Seigo Ootori was chosen as the Gray King and later formed CATHEDRAL, which later became the second most influential clan, with the Gold Clan being the first. He came to be greatly respected by both his clansmen and ordinary citizens. CATHEDRAL's last goal was to prevent the Kagutsu Crater incident, but this failed and all of CATHEDRAL's clansmen were killed with Seigo being the only survivor of his clan. After the incidents of the Kagutsu Crater, he searched amongst the destruction for any survivors, and came across a young, nearly dead Nagare. Initially, he believed Nagare to be dead, having a large piece of rock crushing and impaling his heart, however he soon discovered that Nagare's powers as a King triggered and saved his life. This incident had made Seigo believed that, had they been given power, then all of the 700,000 deceased civilians would have a better chance for survival. The Kagutsu Crater greatly affected Seigo, and he went into hiding, thought to be dead by everyone else. He later changed his name to Tenkei Iwafune. Plot Powers & Abilities Gray Aura: '''As the Gray King, Iwafune possesses the Gray Aura. His Aura is able create mist and fog, and is known as the 'ultimate defense'. He can also use his aura to enhance his strength, as he used it to move the large rock that covered Nagare's body when Tenkei found him amongst the destruction of Kagutsu Crater.K Return of Kings: Episode 8 '''Skilled Gunman: Tenkei is incredibly skilled with a gun, and channels Gray Aura into its bullets. This, combined with his fog, makes for a dangerous combination.K Return of Kings: Episode 8 Equipment Gun: Tenkei owns a silver-coloured Colt Navy 1851, Second Model squareback trigger with a plain design on it. He's able to channel his Aura into it and shoot powerful bullets.K Return of Kings: Episode 8 Trivia * His former name is composed of two kanji, and . His surname Ōtori (鳳) means 'large bird' and may also refer to either the peng (a Chinese mythological giant bird said to be able to transform into a fish) or the fenghuang (the Chinese phoenix). * His current name is composed of two kanji, and . His surname is also composed of two kanji, and . * Iwafune's first name derives from Iwafune Shrine 磐船神社, shrines dedicated to a ship-shaped rock believed to be used by deities who descend to Earth. His surname stems from Celestial Cock (天雞), known as Tenki, referring to a heavenly rooster that makes its call and prompts earthly roosters to follow its call. References Navigation Category:Jungle Category:Male Category:Characters Category:King Category:Deceased